Sam, Taurtis, And A Really Complicated Year (CANCELLED)
by BillCipherLover
Summary: Yandere Highschool. Dedicated to WyvernGalaxy.
1. The Confession

Credit To A Youtuber named WyvernGalaxy. Copyright to Yandere High School RP by Samgladiator. I own none of this.

Taurtis woke up way earlier before Sam, and decided to go eat a bowl of Tauritos for breakfast.

"Saaaam, wake up!" He complained, eventually, a very sleepy Sam, woke up. "Taurtis…..it's 3 in the morning." He yawned. "I know Sam, but we're out of Tauritos!" Sam groaned in frustration. "Of course we are, Doritos have already taken over anyways Taurtis!" "I! Don't! Care!" Taurtis whined.

2, hours, later. Sam and Taurtis both got their school uniforms on, as school started in an hour. "Almost School time Taurtis. You have the homework right?" Sam asked, curiously. "Uh….." Taurtis said. "No?" Taurtis added. "Whatever, today's prom day anyways, you gotta find someone to ask out!" Sam hinted, smiling gleefully. "Oh! That's great! You can ask out Invader!" "WHAT?!" Sam shouted. "No! Just, NO!" He said, angrily. Taurtis laughed, and for a whole hour, they played on the gamecrab.

School time arrived, and they both headed off. They walked to school, and looked around. Dom still confused, pepe being suave to patty, girls walking around, lesbians sneaking off, the usual. "Hey, what do you think Ms. Okami would say if I asked out Silly?" Taurtis spoke, thinking. "Well, I think she would say, heck, to the no, Taurtis." Sam answered, with a shooting glare. "Why are you so upset?" Taurtis asked. "It's….it's nothing…really." Sam fidgeted a little. "Lets just head off to class."

An hour passed and after role call and homework check, it was lunch time. "Hey, Sam, do you think I should ask out Yuki?" "No! Just, no Taurtis! Don't ask out Yuki!" Sam whispered. "What was that? Ask out Yuki to the prom? Sure!" Taurtis laughed, teasing him. He walked over to Yuki. "Heyo, Yuki," Taurtis said. "How would you, like to go, to the prom with me?" Yuki sniffed Taurtis. "Ssh-sh-hs-h-sure!" She stuttered. "Smells so gooooood…. Like boys….." She whispered.

Hours passed, when it was finally prom time. Taurtis danced and danced with Yuki, occasionally glancing at Sam who didn't have someone for the prom. "Im having so much fun," Taurtis said, looking at Yuki. "Aren't you having fun too Yuki?" "Yes….smells so good…" She whispered. They went somewhere and Taurtis kissed Yuki. And a couple days later, they loved eachother.

A few days later….. "Hey, Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam, guessssssssss whaaaaaaaaat?" Taurtis shouted. "What, is it Taurtis?" Sam groaned. "Me and Yuki are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Taurtis shouted. "WHAT!?" Sam shouted, shooting up out of the chair. "YOU AND YUKI ARE WHAT!?" Sam shouted. "Boyfriend and girlfriend." Taurtis grunted, angrily."Y-You can't have her!" Sam stuttered at his friend. "Why not?!" Taurtis answered with a glare. "Yuki loves me and I lo-" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TAURTIS, YOU IDIOT!" Sam confessed his face all red. "Oh my god..." Yuki whispered at the scene that was enfolding in front of her. "W-what?" Taurtis whispered surprised. "You heard me Taurtis…" He whispered, like he had just been bitch slapped in the face.

End Of Chapter One.


	2. Love Is In The Air

Sam, Taurtis, And A really complicated year, Chapter two.

"Since w-when?" Taurtis stuttered at the confession. "Since always, Taurtis. I always gave you hints, I once said 'I like you' to you once" Sam said tears forming in his eyes. "And you took it all for a joke!" "S-Sam… I-" Taurtis began but was cut off by an angry Sam slapping his hand away which he was holding out. "And you know what Taurtis?!" A still angry and heartbroken Sam shouted "I'm done! You never really cared about me anyways! Even when the Yakuza was obviously tried to murder me, you shrug it off!" "Sam… Calm down…" Okami whispered surprised as well. The whole class was watching in silence, even Rowan didn't interfere. "No! NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!" Sam snapped at Okami and turned back to Taurtis, now tears dripping down Sam cheeks "I HATE YOU TAURTIS!" Sam ran off and hid somewhere in the bathrooms. Crying.

A few minutes later. Taurtis walked calmly to the bathrooms and knocked on the door, as Sam had locked himself in. "GO AWAY TAURTIS!" He screamed. "Sam….please…" Taurtis quietly whispered. "Let me in…l….I'm sorry…" "What…..do you want…Taurtis?!" Sam shouted, but lower than the scream. "Just….let me in Sam." Taurtis replied, a little sad. Sam slowly opened the door, red bloodshot crying eyes, is all that was seen through the crack at first. "What do you want Taurtis…" He whispered quietly. Taurtis opened the door all the way, as it was cracked open. "Just wanna tell you something." Taurtis said, he had a devious ghost of a smile.

A minute later when Taurtis got finally into the bathroom. "So what did you want to tell me, Taurtis?" Sam said, still obviously angry at Taurtis. "Just that, I'm sorry….and….." Taurtis grabbed Sam and pulled him towards him, kissing him. Sam stared in surprise and then melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Taurtis's neck. "Still hate me, Sam?" Taurtis said, smiling deviously. "No….not any more Taurtis. Not any more…" Sam whispered, still under complete shock and awe of his best friend kissing him, even after all these years. "Come on Sam, let's get back to class, before people get suspicious." Taurtis said, raising an eyebrow interestedly. "You don't want anyone thinking you've killed me, or, well, you know, what just happened. Or do we…" Taurtis whispered, smiling deviously into his ear. "No…." Sam said, taking Taurtis's hand.

They walked back to class, side by side, smiling happily. Everyone seemed to raise an eyebrow when Taurtis and Sam were holding hands when they arrived back at class. "We have arrived, and I am not dead." Taurtis announced, Sam behind him, smiling. "No, he's very dead, this is just a ghost!" Sam laughed, shaking Taurtis. Both of them seemed in a much lighter mood, the class noticed. But, they thought otherwise, and just let the two boys go, and do their whatever. Instead of eyeballing them forever and ever and ever. Sam whispered into Taurtis's ear. "You enjoyed it, didn't you…" Sam whispered. Taurtis blushed and answered. "Well…kinda…" Taurtis whispered quietly, "Can we please get back to doing our work, before I die of embarrassment?" Sam nodded happily and the day strolled on.

End Of Chapter Two.


	3. Love, Hate, and More

Chapter Three Part One

"The Horrible Truth."

Sam and Taurtis acted a lot more giddy and happy around each other the next day, and it was pretty obvious why. The class was all surprised and confused. Of course, they did ship Sam and Taurtis on Fumblr and stuff. But none of them expected to it to become canon! Luckily, some people did record it though. Rowan, weirdly did gave a slight smile since the event happened. Only Silly and Okami were able to notice. After all the two boys were his favorite students. After Silly, At least most of the class was happy for them.

Most.

Yuki was staring into a blank space in front of her. Her eyes were filled with a murderous look. 'What, Sam took my Taurtis away?! Sam, blackmailed him most likely. Yes, he did, he is his best friend after all. He must know some stuff. Right?! RIGHT?!' Yuki thought.

All the kids went to lunch, and Yuki had a devious plan. When most of the kids were gone, Yuki cornered Sam. "How dare you take my Taurtis away from me?!" She said, looking at Sam, with the same murderous look in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY TAURTIS AWAY FROM ME!?" She repeated, shouting this time. "Whoa, calm down Y-" "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Sam sighed. "I didn't take Taurtis, if anything he took himself okay? He was the one who kissed me, I didn't kiss him." Sam glared. "Happy now?" Yuki's eyes became sad suddenly. "Oh…okay…." She walked away sniffling. Sam ran over to where Taurtis was. "Dude, your girlfriend thinks you kissed me on purpose." He whispered, so no one else would know. "And now she's crying somewhere." "WHAT?!" Taurtis said, whispering loudly.

Taurtis and Sam both ran, following the sound of crying, until they found her hiding in the boy's locker room, (Go figures.) and knocked quietly on the door. "Hello?" Taurtis said. "T-t-tt-t-aurt-tiis?" Yuki sniffled and stuttered. "Are you h-he-h-h-ere to br-rr-r-reak up with me?" She sniffled. "Yuki….no…..I just…..had to cheer Sam up…..I still wanna be your boyfriend…" Taurtis said reassuringly. "BUT YOU KISSED HIM!" Yuki sobbed and whined. "Oh come on, grow up Yuki, he wouldn't have listened otherwise!" Taurtis groaned. "Hey, not true…..a little….." Sam said.

Yuki opened the door to the boy's locker room. "Taur-taur-taur-Taurtis!" She cried, sobbing against his shoulder. "Ssssh….sssssh…..it's okay…." Taurtis muttered reassuringly. "I'll just leave you two…..to whatever." Sam said, turning and starting to walk away. "Wait!" Yuki called. Sam turned around. "What?" Sam asked. "Come back Sam." Yuki said, wiping some tears and sniffles off of her face.

Chapter Three Part Two

"The Acceptance"

"You….and Taurtis… you two seem so happy when you're together now…. And…. I'd like for you to be free to be friends, more than friends, whatever. Taurtis, I'm sure I'll find another boy. Thanks anyways." Yuki managed a small smile and walked away. Both Sam and Taurtis stared at each other in shock. "Did she just…-""I think she just did…." Sam and Taurtis said. They both smiled at each other and kissed. Little did they know, lunch time was over…and every…..single….student…..plus teacher… (That went to the gym.) Was staring. Rowan turned around smiling. "Let's not have gym class today….." He said, glancing back at the two lovebirds. "Let's have a drawing competition. To my wife's class room!" All the kids laughed and walked back to Okami's classroom. Leaving the two love birds to their kissing. They seemed pretty giddy for the rest of the day when they got back. And then it was finally time to go home. The whispered to each other as they walked side by side back to home. When they got home. They had a brief kiss, and went to bed.

Chapter Three Part Three

"The Giddy, The Creepy, And The Support."

Rowan smiled every time he saw the two kids together. They always seemed happy, and full of energy, (and love,) every time he saw them. He remembered when he was young, (skipping past 'nam) and he had his crush. Of course she was a girl, but he still was happy to see the two boys together. He saw them go to class, and then went back to the Gym. "Hey Taurtis. Sam." Yuki said, nodding to them as they came in. She was happier since yesterday. Seeing the two kids feeling happy together, just the way they were. But of course, there was still one, which was not happy.

Chan. ChanYandere.

She always watched the two, angry thoughts, murderous thoughts, going through her mind (This takes place before she went to jail. It's mixed up episodes, prom before jail, ik, but trust me, it's worth it.) She wanted her senpai, and she wanted him bad. Only to see that, Senpai Sam, (As the killer of Salex was obvs Yakuza trying to frame Chan. Idk, just go with it.) Had feelings for Taurtis, all along, and now they're together, as boyfriend and… well, boyfriend! She was mad, but something inside her ticked every now and again.

The two boys laughed and obviously loved each other, and it was lunch time. They sat side by side eating their food. "Y' know, Taurtis." Sam said, with a mouthful of food. "The only thing that would have made this year better, is if…." He munched on a bit of his food, laying his head on Taurtis' shoulder. "We were more than bros, a long time ago." He said, giggling. Yuki sat across from them smiling all the while. "I think so too Sam." Taurtis said, laying his head against Sam. "I think so too…"

They ate the rest of their lunch and laughed all bubbly and stuff for a while, and it was finally gym class. The class was going to do another swimming test. Rowan pulled Taurtis and Sam away from the line. "Maggots. You go out there, you don't have to swim. You two do what you want. You've always been my favorite students anyways….I mean….uhm….GO MAGGOTS! DO YOUR SWIM TEST!" Both Sam and Taurtis giggled.

Chapter Three Part Four

"Love Is In The Air….And Water…"

Both Sam and Taurtis jumped into the water and let themselves sink to the bottom, where of course, they were hidden. They looked at each other through the water and they kissed. It was a definite longer kiss than the last few kisses. They seemed to never want to let go. They sat in the water for a whole minute kissing before they decided they'd had enough and floated back to the surface. Both of them had wet hair everywhere. And looked all giddy, after their kiss. Everyone was staring. And Sam and Taurtis stared back. "Why don't we give them a show," Taurtis announced. He picked Sam up as he floated in the water and spun around with him, leaning forward and kissing him as they twirled in the water. Everyone except Yandere laughed, clapped, and cheered, and even Rowan smiled. Sam and Taurtis got out of the water, giggling and laughing. That was a happy hour.

It was time to go home. Everyone was smiling after earlier's event. Yet, ChanYandere, was still glaring, watching with murderous eyes. She was going to get rid of Taurtis. She….HAD, to get rid of Taurtis. Meanwhile, Taurtis and Sam were going home, and they kissed and laughed. They got on the train and sat side by side, eventually falling asleep. By the time they got home, they were tired, they would just have one more good night kiss, and go to sleep.


	4. Magic Love Death

Chapter Four 1/3

"Heart Bre(take)r."

"Taurtis… You're dead..." Chan giggled as she was sewing a puppet that looked like Taurtis. "You take my Sam away, you pay~ "When she finished the puppet of Taurtis, she put it beside another puppet. That looked like it was ran over, by a car. "Ehehehe!" Chan laughed, as she changed into her pajamas. Before jumping into bed she went and prayed in front of an altar. The altar had a picture of Sam in it, a bitten carrot, a piece of hair, a pencil with the top bitten a bit. She loved licking them! Mostly the carrot and pencil with his wonderful saliva on it~ they shared saliva! That's like kissed. Chan took the Sam picture out of the altar and snuggled with it as she slept in bed. Soon morning came and instead of changing clothes Chan went to her basement, where a scared owl was waiting. "Just kill me already… Please" Soul watched her around the room. "W-wait, what are you doing?" Soul whimpered "NO NO NOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHH"

Sookie burst into the classroom in tears. "SOUL'S GONE MISSING!" She cried. Yuki ran over to comfort her. And in the corner, ChanYandere smiled. She knew this would be a perfect way to cause a distraction for a long while. When everyone ran over to comfort her, she knocked out Taurtis and tied him up, putting him in a box so she can take him home and torture him. Sam turned around and notice. "Hey, guys, both Chan and Taurry (BEST NICKNAME 2015) have disappeared!?" "Somethings wrong here….." Yuki noticed. "First Soul goes missing….now Taurtis, and Chan go missing? There's something connecting the dots….but what is it…"

The day ended because, well, too much mystery...So everyone decided to go home. Including, ChanYandere. Taurtis woke up against the pole screaming. "WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" His eyes were filled with terror. ChanYandere, slowly, dramatically, walked down the stairs, giggling like a maniac. Holding a Taurtis puppet. She sang a small little song. "You take my Sam-y…~ Then I'll take you!~" She crouched down in front of Taurtis, ripping the doll's head off. "You shouldn't have fallen for him Taurtis." She growled. "Please, don't hurt me, Sam would be terrified if I went missing, you wouldn't want him, sad, scared, and terrified, would you?" Taurtis looked up at her with big sad eyes.

Again, as mentioned earlier, something in her ticked. Which made her hesitate. But only for a second. "He'd be fine, safe with me, besides, you'd always be around." She pointed to a rack of chains which was now lit up, an obvious skinless owl hung off of it, and a familiar girlfriend hung off of another chain. "You'll be there right along with them, and every day, I will drag Sam down here, to have a look at your decomposing body… one… day…. At a time….." She laughed like a maniac.

A loud banging noise was heard, as everything went white. When everything went back to normal, ChanYandere was shoved against a wall as a few familiar SWAT members were pointing guns at her, and Sam was there, untying Taurtis. "Thank the gods you're okay!" Sam said, obviously relieved. Taurtis got up and kissed Sam roughly. "I'll never leave you, until thine death." Taurtis said, mocking an Olde English accent. "I'm glad you'd never leave me Taurtis." Not noticing how at all that could of related to a certain ceremony many people do when they love each other very much (HINT, HINT, WINK, WINK, COUGH COUGH….CHAPTER 5.) so he just smiled anyways. They kissed again for the hell of it.

Chapter Four 2/2

"Do You Believe, In Magic?"

Ellen had opened a new shop in town, and all the kids were flocking to it just to see what it was. (It was after school.) Turns out, Ellen opened a magic shop. There were magic cards and all sorts of magic tricks, there was a fortune teller stand, with a robot Ellen in it, telling fortunes, (that very much came true) to everyone. There was a big fence area that lead to an outside stage where magicians from across the world would come to show off their magic tricks, be it Houdini like, or simple. She had become pretty famous just from opening that one shop, and she became the schools next popular kid.

Sam and Taurtis did a magic trick of their own, they…well, 'disappeared' somewhere, probably having some kissy, kissy alone time. And everyone raised an eyebrow when they noticed Sam and Taurtis were missing, everyone was having a laugh, and doing magic tricks, and having fun. Chan was off in jail, Sam and Taurtis, were extending the limits of their 'boyfriend relationship,' and everyone was happy. Rowan was happy. Okami was happy. Everyone. Was. Happy. Ellen appeared out of nowhere in a poof of smoke, announcing. "Hello everyone, welcome to my fantabulous shop of magic. Later tonight, we will be having, our very own magic show. Everyone is free to perform a magic trick. Including Sam and, Taurtis, the world's cutest couple!" She giggled and everyone else laughed.

Sam and Taurtis held hands swinging them back and forth as they walked to the magic show, which they, indeed did have a plan prepared. They bought some candy and sat side by side, munching on it watching the magic tricks. Everyone in the audience now had gone up and showed off a trick but them. "Now let's hear it from…..SAM AND TAURTIS!" Ellen's voice announced through the megaphones, as everyone clapped. They looked at each other and nodded, both walking up. "We have an interesting magic trick, and we've worked on it for hours. We hope you like it." They said, synchronizing the words perfectly. They kissed each other, and then Sam opened his mouth to talk, but what came out, was Taurtis. "Taurtis here, and we swapped bodies, just by doing that." Really, what they did was, Taurtis spoke behind his mouth, and pronounced it perfectly. Taurtis opened his mouth, and what came out was Sam. "Exactly, and this is our magic trick." They kissed each other, and both smiled. "Thank you for watching our magic trick." They said with their normal voices, high fiving eachother.


	5. You May Kiss, The Bride

Chapter Five Part 1/3

"I have something to tell you."

Taurtis bounced from side to side as he waited for Sam to wake up. He was so nervous about later today, he had it all planned out, but he wasn't sure whether it was too soon or not. Sam woke up yawning. "Good morning, Taurry." He yawned. Sam got out of bed and threw his school clothes on. "Let's go off to the train station." Sam said. "Right. Lets." Taurtis said all jittery, he was so unsure about later today.

They finally made it to school and were walking side by side as Taurtis still bounced side to side. "Sam?" Taurtis asked. "What?" Sam replied. "Uh-never mind." Taurtis said, nervously. "A—lright." Sam said, curious. "Let's just get to class Samuel." (DUN DUN DUNNNNN.) "Don't call me Samuel in front of everyone, Taurry..." Sam(uel) said, blushing. "I call you Samuel, because I love you. Would you rather I call you, Sammy, Sam, Samming-ton?" Taurtis said, laughing. "N-no!" Sam said, shoving him lightly.

They had arrived in class. And it was show and tell day, except it was going to be a big show and tell, since everyone was told to bring in their most prized possession, so it was going to be held later today. Taurtis had planned everything out. Everything would be perfect. He knew exactly what to do, and how to do it.

Chapter Five Part 2/3

"Fumblr Ships. IRL. #True Love"

A major dare went across the lunch, and Yuki was the one who announced it. "I dare everyone to kiss their Fumblr ship, who they've been shipped with!" (DUNN DUNN DUNNN.) Of course, Sam and Taurtis kissed, and everyone else got with their ships and kissed. Well, except Sookie, she was forever alone now. It turns out a lot of the kids actually liked it, and they started posting their ship with the tag, #True Love.

A lot of shipped couples were walking around, including Sam and Taurtis, an hour before it was time to do show and tell. Sam and Taurtis talked and kissed and joked and smiled. "I got something planned for later today." Taurtis said. "Oh really? What might that be Taurry?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not telling, it's supposed to be a secretty, secretty secret." "Sureee." Sam said, still curious. "Whatever, let's go to gym class, and do our stuff." They walked off to gym class, side by side as usual.

Gym class started, and Yuki walked over to Sam and Taurtis to tell them something. "Hey, if you guys were Samantha and Taurissa, wouldn't that make you both lesbians when you were Samantha and Taurissa?" Yuki said. "Huh, I guess so." They both said, then they smiled at each other. "Who cares what gender we are, we're either gay for each other, or lesbian for each other." Taurtis said. "Eeeeeyup." Sam agreed, smiling happily.

They walked to the field as the class was going to have a short field day. They had a relay race, where Taurtis ended up winning. Then they had a team race, where they had to pass little neon batons as they ran back and forth. A lot of the couples ended up pairing up, which included Sam and Taurtis. They lost of course, to the fastest couple. And then the bell rang, meaning it was show and tell time. Taurtis immediately got nervous. They all walked back to class.

Chapter Three Part 3/3

"You May Kiss, The Bride."

Slowly, everyone stepped up, showed off their most prized possession, and stepped back down. One student showed off her phone, like, why is that even a prized possession. But it didn't matter, the clock was ticking, time was swinging by, and Taurtis knew exactly what to do. Sam had went up, showing off his teddy bear, because apparently that was his most prized 'item', but everyone knew his most prized thing was Taurtis, his beloved lover. Taurtis waited as everyone went through their turns, and finally, after a long session, it had finally been Taurtis's turn. He was ready to do what he had to do.

"Now, my most prized possession, that I have right now, is this." He pulled out a diamond ring. Everyone gasped. "But this isn't an ordinary diamond ring." One of them asked: "Does it glow in the dark?" Taurtis had been nervous, and he still was. "No it does not glow in the dark." He replied. "It is special because…." He walked over to Sam's desk, and pulled him up onto the stage. "This is special because, this ring shall be used for…" He looked to Sam, with the ring, and bowed to a knee. "Would you marry me?" Sam looked down at Taurtis with wide eyes of surprise. "I….OF COURSE TAURTIS YOU BIG IDIOT!" Taurtis smiled. "Then I may, kiss the bride." He kissed Sam on the stage with everyone watching, right after proposing to him. It was the happiest moment of both of their lives. Except for ChanYandere. She was still mad, but every time she saw the boys together something inside of her felt wrong, the ticking, was she…happy? Accepting that she couldn't have Sam? She didn't know.

The day ended, everyone went home, and Taurtis laid down next to Sam in the bed. "Sam?" Taurtis asked. "Yeah Taurtis?" Sam said. "How long have you loved me like this?" Taurtis asked. "Taurtis… I've loved you since I first met you, at first it was just an awesome bromance, and then I fell for you, and here we are today, more than bros, husband and well….husband-" "I think I would make a better wife." Taurtis said, snickering. "Oh shut up Taurtis," Sam laughed. "Go to sleep." Sam said, and shortly after he fell asleep. It truly was a glorious day.

 **Sorry for being so long since the last upload, life got in the way a lot, and I never really had time to make the fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and yes, next chapter will be a lemon. I hope you enjoy the yaoi lemon next chapter, it's what I'm known for after all.**


	6. End

I am sorry to say that I am ending production of this fanfiction here. I kinda stopped watching, and am very out of date, so I hope you are content with the work I'm leaving behind. On a lighter note, I am working on a new Gravity Falls fanfiction.


End file.
